


Cartoons, Soap Bubbles and Comfy Pyjama’s

by ReadInTheNight



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression as Coping Mechanism, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020, Bottom Damian Week, Coping mechanism, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Damian is baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jon is daddy, Little mindset, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, ddlb, no beta we die like robins, non-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: Damian is in pain and needs Jon’s help to feel better. However, it’s not a ‘kiss on the wound and all is better’ kind of help that he needs after a bad meeting with Talia al Ghul.Day 2 of Bottom Damian Wayne Week. Prompt: Daddy Kink (not sexual).
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Cartoons, Soap Bubbles and Comfy Pyjama’s

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: There's age-play and daddy kink in this fic! Non of it is sexual. HOWEVER if you're not comfortable with that DO NOT READ!  
> English is not my first language and I didn't have anyone beta read, so there might I haved some mistakes

It had been a long and exhausting day of running around, making coffee, writing articles and even a dinner meeting at the Daily Planet. Ever since he had started his internship there, he had to proof he got there due to his own skills, and not his parents’ influence. Even after half a year people still thought he got in due to his “connections”. Nothing was less true. He’d worked hard, harder than anyone had expected, during college. He did a lot, just to get noticed by some newspapers. Writing articles and publishing them online, taking interviews and posting them to YouTube, he even started a blog where he posted film reviews. He hadn’t excepted any help from his parents. If he were going to do this, he’d do it all on his own. Half a year ago he finally got himself an internship at the Daily Planet. His parents couldn’t have been prouder. Two months later he got his own apartment in Metropolis, a tiny one bedroom flat, which he quickly came to see as home.

Jon opened the door to his flat and was immediately on high alert. He could swear he’d turned off all the lights when he left this morning, however, the light in the living room was on. A quick check with his X-Ray Vision revealed the intruder’s identity, non-other than Damian Wayne. A smile appeared on Jon’s face. He and Damian had been dating for two years. Two, amazing and wonderful years. However, a frown appeared on Jon’s face soon after. Damian hadn’t messaged him. Usually when he decided to make a surprise visit, he’d message Jon first. The fact that he hadn’t meant something had happened. Jon walked into the living room, footsteps quiet, as to not startle Damian.

“Dami? You okay?”, he said in a soft voice.

Damian’s head snapped around, facing Jon. His eyes were big and lightly spooked, his breathing barely under control. He slowly shook his head.

“What happened? Are you wounded? Do I need to call your dad for help? Or Dr Tompkins?”

Damian shook his head again. “No”, answered he, barely a whisper, “that won’t be needed. I- I’m okay. It’s just… I- I saw mother today-”

Oh- That would explain a lot. Every so often Talia would decide that, instead of sending her assassins after him, she’d go to Gotham herself to test her son and see if he was still worthy of the al Ghul name. Damian would fight her, like he would fight her assassins, and win. He wouldn’t show any weakness until after the fight, when his mother had left, and he was alone.

Years of mental and physical abuse by the hands of his own mother, years of not being loved, had left its scars. In the past, after he’d seen her, he’d lock himself up in his room. He’d stay in there, curled up in a little ball and not eating or talking at all. When Damian and Jon started dating, they soon found a better way for Damian to handle with the scars.

Jon walked to the kitchen, took a juice box out of the pantry and put the straw in the box. He walked up to Damian and crouched down, offering him the juice box. This was their sign, their code, if Damian accepted it, he would enter a different headspace, one that would allow Jon to help him in the best way possible. If he didn’t accept it Jon would leave and let Damian be on his own. He’d come back every 12 hours to check up on his boyfriend but leave him be for as long as he needed.

Damian accepted the little colourful box and started to quietly suck on the straw. Jon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He sat down next to Damian and watched him finish his drink. When he was done Jon draped one arm over Damian’s shoulder and holding him close.

“You’re such a good boy. I’m very proud of you”, he kissed the top of Damian’s head. He turned on the tv and put on a cartoon he knew Damian liked. Damian’s attention shifted from the jukebox to the tv.

Jon started to move his arm away so he could get up. Damian’s head snapped towards Jon. “No”

Raising an eyebrow Jon said “No? Use your words Damian. I won’t know what you mean if you don’t tell me what you want.”

“Daddy can’t go, daddy has to stay here, with me. Cuddling.”

At that Jon kisses Damian’s forehead. “It’s okay baby. I’m not going to leave. I’m just going to run a bath with some nice bubbles. It will be something nice to relax.”

A frown appeared between Damian’s eyes, he seemed deep in thought. “Can I have a ducky? No! Two duckies!”

“Of course you can”, chuckled Jon “I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll leave the door to the bathroom open, so feel free to call for me if you need me.”

“Okay!” Damian answered gleefully, his attention shifting back to the tv.

Jon walked to the bathroom and started to run the bath. After testing the temperature, he poured some lavender scented soap into the water and added two rubber ducks. He walked to his bedroom and took out an extra soft and fluffy pyjama set he kept for occasions like this. He put the pyjamas in a neatly folded pile on a chair in the bathroom. On his return to the living he could hear Damian softly sing along to the tv show’s theme song.

“Baby, you ready for your bath?” he asked.

Damian yelped gleefully, jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Jon quickly ran after him and was right on time to stop him from jumping in the bath with his clothes still on. He helped Damian out of his Robin uniform. Damian climbed into the tub and immediately started playing with the rubber ducks.

Jon sat down on the edge of the tub and started massaging some shampoo in Damian’s hair.

“Tell me baby, what did you do today?”, this was his way of trying to find out what exactly had happened with Talia. Let Damian recounter his whole day and he’d end up telling about his mother without Jon having to specifically ask for it. He’d learned quite soon in this arrangement that straight out asking Damian about Talia was not a good idea. If he did that Damian would just shut down and refuse to tell him anything. But this way Damian would start to talk about her himself.

He started recounting all the things he had done today. “I had pancakes for breakfast. Blueberry, cause they’re Dick’s favourite and he was over for a visit. Then I gave ace and Alfred some belly rubs and cuddles, cause otherwise they’ll get lonely when I leave, and I don’t want them to be lonely cause I love them sooo much. And then I went to work with father. I worked really really hard. Did you know I’m making a charity for abused and old animals with the help of Wayne Enterprises? It is suuuper hard work, but I’m doing it all on my own.” Jon hummed along. “and then father and I had dinner in this really pretty restaurant with investors and they were super boring and didn’t believe I can do things because they think I’m still a child, which I’m clearly not. I can totally do all these things on my own without father’s help.

And then when it was dark, I got dressed and went out. Father stayed home cause he’s getting sick and Alfred didn’t want to let him go. So I went alone. And when I was on a roof in crime ally -where I can totally be cause Jason is not in the city, ha!- I say mother. She was kind at first. Her voice sounded like melted sugar if that had a sound. And she was telling me how much she missed me, and I needed to come home. When I told her, I didn’t want to she got angry. She started yelling, saying that I’m an ungrateful brat and that grandfather had been killed by Deathstroke and I needed to come home to take his place. I told her I didn’t want to go and take over his mantel. She said I was a mistake and she should never have gotten me and then got even more angry and attacked me.”

Damian went quiet and took a shuddering breath. “Daddy… Am I- am I a brat and a mistake?”

Jon’s vision started to turn red at the edges. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, burying his anger deep inside. Once clamed down he softly turned Damian around so he could look him in the eyes.

“My sweet, sweet Dami. What I’m going to tell you now is the truth and only the truth. I want you to remember these words okay? You are wonderful, wonderful and amazing and I wouldn’t be able to imagine the world without you. You are my world. You are not a brat, and definitely not a mistake. You are perfect and worth of love. You are worth of so much love, you can’t even imagine. And not only my love. You are loved by so many people. Your father, to start with, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Babs, Steph, Cass, Duke, my parents, and so many more people. You are the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my eyes on and I will love you until my last breath. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Jon leaned down and gave Damian a quick kiss on his lips. Damian looked up at him, nodded as if Jon hadn’t just spilled his heart, and resumed to playing with his ducks.

After Jon had finished washing Damian’s hair and had rinsed out all the shampoo, he let Damian play some more in the water until it was time to get out. After he had helped Damian dry off, he helped him into the soft pyjamas and lead him to his bedroom.

Damian climbed onto his side of the bed and nestled himself under the warm duvet. Jon changed into his underwear and followed Damian into the bed. He pulled Damian closer, so his head would be lying on Jon’s chest. He knew Damian liked listening to his heartbeat. It gave him a feeling of safety and let him know Jon was alive and doing fine.

Damian’s breathing was slowing down, almost falling asleep, when he whispered, “thank you, I needed this.”

Jon tightened his hold on Damian for a second. “Any day, whenever you need me, Love. I’ll always be here for you.”

That’s how both of them fell asleep, curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did: leave some love. I love reading comments and know what people thought of it.
> 
> Want more DC and Batfam content? Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReadsKnights) or on [Tumblr](https://read-in-the-night.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am not an age player myself, so do not take this as the correct way to do it. I just had an idea in my head and went with it. If you're interested in age play, littles, middles, and bigs I recommend watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbuwXelGVf0&t=6s&ab_channel=WattsTheSafeword) video. It's not sexual, but it is very informative!


End file.
